SUMMARY An effective and motivated Administrative Core is essential to the Center?s overall success. The Administrative Core is responsible for developing a cohesive community of investigators who achieve individual success and who also work together to grow and sustain the Center and meet IDeA program goals. In Phase I, the Administrative Core led the establishment of the Center and coordinated the mentoring, equipment and program support needed for a cohort of junior faculty to launch their independent research programs. Throughout Phase I, the Administrative Core conducted extensive evaluation of projects, components and overall progress of the Center and made significant refinements to our procedures. Phase II activities build on this foundation, by continuing to focus on junior faculty mentoring, adding multiple new approaches to strengthen support for faculty, and implementing strategies that increase long-term sustainability of the Center as a whole. The Administrative Core?s Phase II activities are thus focused on three main aims: 1) supporting success of junior faculty and increase critical mass 2) enhancing capabilities and sustainability of the two research Core facilities and 3) providing programmatic leadership and management of the Center. The Core?s leadership and oversight committees will continue to provide the overall scientific direction, fiscal management and strategic planning for the center. The Core will coordinate activities of multiple oversight committees, and be responsible for reporting to NIH program officials and dissemination of results to a range of stakeholders. The Administrative Core?s rigorous evaluation and feedback activities will continue to be used to make program adjustments to increase the impact and sustainability of the Center. The Administrative Core will manage an expanded pilot program and coordinate new partnerships to expand the scientific scope of the Center. Finally, the Core will coordinate seminars, training programs, technical workshops and interactions with brain injury programs in the community, that are all essential to providing a rich intellectual environment for all participants in the Center. Other new activities in Phase II include leadership of capital construction to support Center expansion and implementation of state-of-the-art equipment required to advance each research Core. The Administrative Core will also launch new initiatives to increase collaboration and leveraging of resources between IDeA programs, locally as well as nationally. Achieving these aims will provide the foundation for the Center?s goal of a concerted and sustained effort by talented investigators with different backgrounds, to work together to develop new interventions for those living with the consequences of acute brain injury.